


Un mundo para corromperte.

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Luego agrego más tags que no se me viene nada a la mente, M/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swapfell!Sans no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero de alguna manera u otra estaba en la superficie. ¿Que mierda era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, desde cuando salieron? ¿Y porque Papyrus era totalmente diferente? No entendía nada pero... Ese nuevo Papyrus se veía bastante lindo, bastante puro... Perfecto para corromperlo lentamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo nació cuando vi esto http://gowithoutsleep.tumblr.com/post/145747031120 (?) No se, me llamó la atención eso del "reverse edgeberry" ♥   
> Le dedico al fanfic a todo el grupo de Undertale Yaoi, que son unos amores y son mi vida ♥

Estaba en una jodida oscuridad inmensa, sentía como algunas extrañas corrientes pasaban por cada uno de sus huesos, no entendía nada pero estaba… Increíblemente en paz. No había nada que le molestara a excepción de un pequeño sonido, como un susurro. Ese susurro se convirtió en un grito, y luego otro… Hasta que miles de voces empezaban a gritar, reír, hablar de cosas que no entendía o eran totalmente incomprensibles. Tomó su cabeza con fuerza queriendo alejar todo eso, era doloroso, ¿Qué mierda era eso?  
Y de la nada, todo quedó en silencio.  
Todo daba vueltas, no entendía que era lo que había pasado. Si mal no recordaba el día anterior había hecho su ronda por Snowdin como siempre, fue a dejarle el encargo que le hizo su padre a Undyne… Discutió con ella sobre algo que no recordaba, luego…  
 _¿Y luego qué?_ No tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado, sólo… Sólo sabía quién era él, si, él era el Magnífico y Terrible Sans, segundo al mando de la guardia real, temido y odiado por todos… ¿Verdad?   
Se levantó como pudo, el suelo era bastante duro y se sentía extraño… Había algunas hiervas a su alrededor, algunas saliendo de pequeñas grietas en el suelo. Volteó al cielo y se sorprendió. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? **¿Qué MIERDA estaba pasando?** Esa era… ¡Era la jodida luna! ¿¡Estaba en la superficie!? ¿Qué carajo, desde cuándo? Él no recordaba absolutamente nada. No podía ser que la tirana Toriel haya roto la barrera, aún faltaba un alma… 

— ¿Sans? — Escuchó su nombre haciéndole voltear rápidamente, grave error, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo imaginar a la basura de su hermano con una ropa totalmente extraña, incluso sus dientes eran diferentes y no había ningún colmillo dorado… — Tú… T-Tú no eres Sans… — 

— ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre jodido perro!? Tch… Mi cabeza… — Estaba actuando impulsivo, mierda que cada acción que hacía al parecer le hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. 

Papyrus iba a regañarle al parecer por la forma en la que le llamó, pero dejó su reclamo de lado y le tomó entre sus brazos llevándoselo corriendo a alguna parte, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Realmente necesitaba saber pero seguía tan agitado que muy apenas podía notar a donde se dirigían ambos; una casa de madera, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, a mitad de la nada.   
Al estar dentro de la casa Papyrus le recostó en el sofá con extremo cuidado, viéndole asustado y preocupado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su hermano? Aunque… “ _Tú no eres Sans_ ” dijo… 

— E-Es mejor que descanses, mi hermano seguramente volverá pronto y é-él probablemente pueda solucionar esto, s-si… — El más alto veía nervioso todo, sin duda ese no era su Papyrus y más por lo que acababa de decir. 

— Oye, tu… — Llamó su atención rápidamente. — Tráeme una jodida bolsa de hielo o algo. **Ahora** — 

— ¡No groserías! Si vas a estar en mi casa no debes de decir groserías, nyeh… Y-Y no soy un perro como para que me den ordenes, soy un esqueleto por lo que merezco más respeto. — Se puso a la defensiva cruzando su brazos, realmente Papyrus era tan temerario frente a algunas cosas. 

—Tch… Si no fuera porque sigo con dolor de cabeza te partiría el culo en dos… — Volteó a verle molesto y, joder… Era extraño. Era Papyrus, obvio pero había algo distinto en él. Bueno, primero que nada además de los dientes no tenía la rotura en su cráneo, tenía un rostro totalmente infantil a pesar de estar “enojado”. — No estás tan mal… — Susurró para sí mismo al verle de pies a cabeza. 

— ¡Nyeh, que no groserías ni palabras vulgares! — Pisoteó el suelo en una rabieta, mas luego le dejó sólo y se fue a la cocina gruñendo bajo cosas que no lograba escuchar.

Por un momento todas aquellas voces volvían a su mente, haciéndole gritar esta vez del dolor. ¿Qué carajo pasaba? ¡Dolía horrores! Necesitaba que parara, que parara de una jodida vez. Se cayó al suelo al estar retorciéndose de la desesperación, todas esas voces cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, y las risas eran jodidamente molestas, por un demonio esta era la peor tortura del mundo.  
Pero todo paró de la nada nuevamente, esta vez cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el pecho del esqueleto más alto, quien le tenía en un abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo. Quería apartarse pero tenía una sensación extraña ~~miedo~~ de que si el otro se separaba las voces volverían. Se aferró al contrario respirando algo agitado, necesitaba concentrarse en algo más pero no sabía en qué. 

— P-Papyrus… — 

— ¿Si? — Le vio con una sonrisa totalmente preocupado. Se veía hasta lindo de esa manera… _Podría corromperlo ahí mismo_ pensó, su hermano nunca se había visto de esa manera, en cambio él… Se veía tan puro… 

Tomó la bufanda del contrario con fuerza e hizo que ambos dientes chocaran haciendo un “clank” al juntarlos en un beso. Papyrus estaba totalmente ruborizado con un color naranja en su rostro. Invocó su lengua y la sacó para lamerle pero antes de hacerlo su alma se hizo azul haciendo que de un momento a otro estuviera siendo arrastrado a la pared. 

— **ALEJATE DE PAPYRUS, MALDITA COPIA RARA.** —


	2. Deal

Ambos Sans se ignoraban olímpicamente mientras que Papyrus hacía su espagueti siguiendo una nueva receta siendo ayudado por Frisk, quien por su curiosidad sólo estaba con él para preguntarle sobre el “otro Sans”.

— ¿Nyeh? ¡Oh, él! También se llama Sans pero al parecer es de otra dimensión, como no sabe cómo llegó aquí mi hermano y Alphys van a ayudarle a regresar a donde pertenece mientras se quede con nosotros, ¡nyehehe! — Los otros dos esqueletos tan sólo prestaban atención a sus palabras. 

— ¿Y cómo haces para diferenciarlos? O más bien para llamar a uno… —

— Pueeees… Sans empezó a llamarlo frambuesa para molestarlo, pero cuando yo le digo así parece no molestarse así que… — Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase “frambuesa” fue hacia ambos.

— Pap, realmente tengo hambre y ganas de matar a este humano, ¿podrías terminar de cocinar ya y dejarme matarlo? — 

El humano tan sólo se le quedó viendo fijamente (con sus ojos cerrados obviamente, como conocemos a ese pequeño) y de un momento a otro empezó a coquetear con el otro esqueleto, el cual tan sólo atinó a ruborizarse de un tono rojo oscuro y a aguantar el matarlo.  
¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?  
Pues.  
______

—ALEJATE DE PAPYRUS, MALDITA COPIA RARA. — 

Sentía como la rotura de su cráneo se hacía un poco más grande, realmente eso había dolido y lo peor era que aún tenía el jodido dolor de cabeza. Tardó en reponerse, más cuando pudo reaccionar el otro estaba frente a él con uno de esos “Gaster Blaster” como le llamaba su hermano. Sentía que iba a morir si no hacía algo, y rápidamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue rodear al otro Sans con huesos afilados apuntando a su cráneo, casi tocándolo por unos milímetros. 

— Si puedes invocar a esas criaturas significa que, al igual que mi hermano, sólo tienes poco HP, ¿no? Conmigo tardarás un poco en hacer. — El otro se quedó congelado haciendo que los blasters se dispersaran a pesar de que ya estaban a punto de dispar.

— ¿Eres uno de esos jodidos asesinos? — No desaparecería los huesos, no menos si el otro podría hacer algo que le hiciera un buen daño. — ¿De esos que suben de LV sólo por diversión? —

— Es necesidad, siendo el segundo al mando debo hacer que me teman. — Al terminar su frase hizo que los huesos se juntaran para poder atravesar su cráneo, pero el otro había desparecido. — ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Ugh! —  
Le tomó por sorpresa que de la nada volviera a estar frente a él, más que nada que pusiera su pie justamente en la cervical, no tenía garganta ni siquiera pulmones pero el cómo le apretaba le hacía sentir que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.  
Esta vez vio un hueso azul frente a sus ojos, pero no actuó con miedo, sino que le veía realmente molesto tratando de ocultar la humillación que sentía. 

— Je, ¿realmente de dónde vienes le tienen miedo a una pequeña frambuesa como tú? —Se burló, y más al ver cómo su “rostro” se ponía rojo del coraje, ¿o será de que no podía respirar? Iba a darle un golpe, mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó como su hermano sollozaba nombrándolo. — ¿Pa—

— ¡D-DEJELO EN PAZ, SANS! ¡No tienes por qué matarlo! Me… ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! — Y con ello rápidamente soltó a su “contraparte” para ir corriendo a abrazarle. El otro Sans rápidamente dio bocanadas buscando aire mientras veía aquello, _¿ese Papyrus le había salvado?_

— Sé que te lo prometí, e-es de las pocas promesas que mantuve toda mi vida… Lo siento Paps… — Escuchó como el otro lentamente se levantaba por lo cual se puso en guardia, pero no esperó que el otro callera al suelo inconsciente. Sintió como su hermano le soltaba del abrazo para ir con el otro totalmente preocupado. — Hey, no debes preocuparte por él, después de todo él… —

— Exageraste, Sans… Si querías asustarlo d-debiste decirle algo solamente, no casi matarlo… —  
Tomó al más bajo de los tres (porque si, en su “pelea” logró ver que era más bajo que su hermano) en sus brazos para llevarlo al sillón y dejarlo descansar. 

— ¡Pero estaba besándote! Y él fue el que me amenazó primero… — Eso hizo que Papyrus pasara sus dedos por sus dientes justo donde el otro le había besado, totalmente naranja.

— ¿Así que así se siente un beso…? — Murmuró para sí mismo esperando que no le haya escuchado el mayor. — P-Pero no hizo nada más que eso, si bien quería que mi primer beso fuera especial pero t-tal vez se confundió de Papyrus… Después de todo él no es de aquí, ¿cierto? Mencionó ser de la guardia real… — 

— Ya hablaremos de eso después… Sólo… Por favor no te vuelvas a quedar con **él** a solas… —

Pasaron horas para que el otro despertara, a lo cual el primero en saberlo fue Papyrus quien había estado a su lado totalmente preocupado, sin que el bajito pudiera reaccionar se lanzó a abrazarlo y a disculparse tantas veces. 

— Si no fuera porque sigo algo mareado por acabar de despertar realmente te alejaría… — Dijo muy apenas, sentía su garganta bastante seca. 

— ¡Nyehehe! L-Lo siento. — Rápidamente dejó de abrazarle volteando a ver a su hermano. — Um… ¿Entonces te encuentras mejor? — Asintió realmente mareado, a lo que en seguida negó con su mano. 

— Definitivamente no… ¿Dónde carajo estoy? Creí que sería todo un jodido sueño pero, mierda… Tú no eres el perro que tengo por hermano… — 

— Oye, “amigo”. Te dejo decir todas esas groserías pero decirle perro a Paps eso no te lo— Fue interrumpido por su hermano quien le veía molesto. 

— No, ni groserías, ni apodos feos, nada… Entonces, ¿no tienes a dónde volver? Porque si es así nosotros, más que nada yo, el Gran Papyrus, podremos dejarte vivir aquí por un tiempo… — 

— No necesito su estúpida caridad… — Trató de levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo volver a acostarse. — Tch t-tal vez me quede hasta que se me pase el dolor… — 

— Pero, vienes de otro mundo, ¿no es así? Harás escándalo allá afuera matando humanos y eso nos pondría en una mala posición, todo lo que hemos hecho se desplomaría en un instante dejándote libre… Aunque por mi te ibas de esta casa, pequeño. — Y fue ahí cuando tuvo que esquivar un ataque el otro. — Oh vamos frambuesita, te estoy haciendo el favor de dejarte vivir aquí, podrías mostrar agradecimiento. — Y otra vez esquivó todo hasta que Papyrus lo detuvo.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! — Vio a ambos algo molesto, aunque luego regresó a su rostro normal. — Sans tiene razón… Piensa en esto como… Hmmm ¿vacaciones? —

Dejó de escucharlos, ¿otro mundo? ¿De qué diablos hablaban esos dos?  
**— Ufufufu, esto te pasa por meterte conmigo. —**  
Sin importarle el dolor de levantó con fuerza, esa fue la voz de Undyne… Ella… JODER, necesitaba recordar más cosas, lo último que recordó era haber discutido con ella pero no para que hiciera algo así…  
¿O sí? 

— ¡SANS! — Ese grito le hizo volver a la realidad, cosa que fue lo peor al sentir el dolor de cabeza punzarle nuevamente. 

— Mejor hay que decirle frambuesa, es pequeño y rojo después de todo. — 

— ¡Si realmente quieres seguir con vida deja de decirme as— 

— Frambuesa no suena nada mal. — Papyrus le sonrió con gran alegría, _mierda, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Se le hacía bastante lindo!_  


— … Ni siquiera he dicho si acepto quedarme en este lugar… Aunque siendo sinceros, si todo esto es gratis y dejaré de estar tratando de salvar el pellejo que no tengo… — El Sans de ese universo aguantó la risa. — Está bien, me quedaré aquí… — 

— ¡Nyehehe, entonces, déjame decirte las reglas de este lugar! — No dejaba de sonreír, le estaba poniendo mal, veía cómo sus pómulos extrañamente estaban tomando un color rojizo.  
Pero aun así, en su mente seguía la idea de irlo corrompiendo poco a poco…

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tengo el segundo capítulo, pero seré cruel, lo pondré pasado mañana ya que ugggh mañana es mi cumpleaños y probablemente no tenga tiempo de nada.  
> Eso es todo -c mata-


End file.
